Love Life
by usaigi-anime-freak
Summary: Ch. 3 up! Kyuu! Lettuce just started a new school. No one really like her, but a mysterious blond headed guy. 'who is he' RyouXLettuce
1. The new girl

A/N: Okay, before I start getting complaints, this is sort of like Gilmore Girls. Just in TMM form! Oh yes, and you don't support Ryou and Lettuce, I don't think it would be to smart to read this! KYUU!

**Chapter 1: The new girl**

**On the phone: **

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled through the phone.

"Yes, Gomen. I have to," Lettuce replied.

"B-but we've been going to the same school forever!" Ichigo said.

"Yes, but I really need a new challenge," Lettuce replied.

"I'll still get to see you, right?" Ichigo asked.

"OF COURCE! No one or nothing will keep us from being friends Ichigo!" Lettuce said.

"Okay, well I've got to go. I'll see on the bus right? You still ride the same bus?" Ichigo said.

"Right! See you tomorrow!" Lettuce said hanging up.

**Next Morning:**

"WOW! The school uniform for my new school is so kawaii!" Lettuce said after putting it on.

"Lettuce! You should hurry! It's almost time for your bus!" Lettuce's mom said from the kitchen.

"Oh, thank you mom!" Lettuce said coming down the steps.

"Bye!" Lettuce said from outside.

When she got to where the bus was to pick her, it had already passed.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Lettuce said.

She had to run the whole way to school. When she arrived, school had already started.

"NO!" Lettuce shouted running into the school.

She went to the student pick up box and got her schedule.

"Let's see, first period Grammar." Lettuce said looking at it.

She found the room (after asking for so much help) and was about to go in when someone opened it for her. He was about 6' 1'', blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes on the face of the planet.

"Shirogane! Sit down in your seat," the teacher said.

He seemed like he didn't her him. All he did was look at Lettuce.

"SHIROGANE!" the teacher yelled.

He walked over to see Lettuce at the door.

"Oh, you must be Midorikawa Lettuce. Come in and sit in the seat in the middle," the teacher said.

"Y-yes sir," she replied.

The blond boy moved out of her way and went to his seat. Lettuce kind of blushed.

'Who was he? I want to know his name!'

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: So how'd ya'll like the first chapter? I know it isn't the best chapter in the world, but I am working on it! . Please review! KYUU!


	2. The guy

A/N: Didn't mention this last time (which you probably already know) I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Chapter 2: The guy**

The next few days were a little strange for Lettuce. People continued to stare at her, and trip her, but the strangest was that Shirogane kid never stopped looking at her!

She had three classes with him. Grammar, (which you already knew) Social Studies, and Math.

**Tuesday in math:**

"Ms.Midorikawa, please come to the board and due problem 64." The teacher asked

"Y-yes sir!" she said getting out of her seat.

It took her about a minute to do it.

"Very close, but you messed up right here at the end. Shirogane, please come up here and correct Midorikawa's mistake," the teacher said.

Shirogane got up from his seat, and when he got up there, before he started he winked at Lettuce. All she did was blush.

"Thank you, that is correct. Please return to your seats," the teacher said.

**After class:**

"Hey, Midorikawa! Wait a second, would ya!" someone called.

When Lettuce turned around, she saw Shirogane.

"Um, y-y-yes?" she stuttered.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?" he strait up said.

"N-no, not that I know of," Lettuce replied starting to blush.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to this café place," Shirogane asked.

"S-s-s-sure!" Lettuce replied.

"Great! Um, I'll pick ya up at 1:00. Okay?" Shirogane said.

"Right!" Lettuce said.

"K, well, see ya Saturday!" he said about to leave.

Right before he left he gave Lettuce a little sweet kiss on her left cheek.

"Yah! I have my first date!" Lettuce yelled getting all excited.

**To be continued….**

A/N: Hey, how ya'll like the second chapter? Yeah it seems kind of boring right now, but trust me, it'll get better! Till the next chapter! Oh yeah, and PLEASE review! T.T


	3. The date

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'll try to do better! KYUU! T.T

**Chapter 3: The date**

It was 12:37 a.m. on Saturday morning, and Lettuce was almost done getting ready for her first date. She was wearing a yellow shirt, the sleeves cut off a little below her elbows. Her skirt went down to her knees, with white baggy boots. (A/N: If ya'll read Pita-Ten, it's just like Misha's boots except there is no little crosses)

"There, I think I'm ready," Lettuce sighed.

Lettuce was really nervous.

Ding dong! "Oh no! He's here!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"Lettuce! Your date's here!" her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Oh god mom, you just had to say that!" Lettuce said shaking a little.

Lettuce walked down the stairs (after she stopped shaking) and saw Ryou standing at the door. He was wearing a black shirt with white pants (A/N: I couldn't put what he always wears cause the only time Lettuce saw him was at school, and he was wearing his uniform then!)

"Um, mom, we'll be home before dark!" Lettuce smiled walking out the door.

"So, I thought we'd go to that café and afterward we would just walk around the park," Ryou explained.

"Okay, that sounds great!" Lettuce said, still a little nervous.

**The Café:**

"May I take your order?" said the waiter.

"Uh, yes. We'd like two coffees and 1 pecan pie," Ryou ordered.

"Thank you. It will be out soon," The waiter said leaving.

"Have you ever been here?" Ryou asked Lettuce.

"N-no," Lettuce replied.

"So, what cha wanna' talk about?" Ryou asked.

"Here's your order! Oh, hey Lettuce!" said the waiter.

Lettuce looked up to see her best friend Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"Hey, oh, who's this?" Ichigo smirked.

"Oh, this is Shirogane," Lettuce replied.

"Nice to meet cha Shirogane!" Ichigo greeted.

"Nice to meet you to," Ryou greeted back.

"Hey Lettuce! This place is looking for another employee. Would you be interested?' Ichigo asked.

"Um, I don't know. I'll give you my reply on Monday, K?" Lettuce replied.

"Okay, now I'll let you get back to your date," Ichigo smirked again.

Both Ryou and Lettuce blushed.

The two ate and talked for awhile and left for the park.

**At the Park:**

"Wow, the sun is so beautiful tonight!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"Hey…" Ryou started.

"Yes Shiro..." Lettuce was cut off by a kiss from Ryou.

"Please, call me Ryou," Ryou said cutting off the kiss.

"This has been the perfect night," Ryou smiled putting his arm around Lettuce.

"Yeah…" Lettuce sighed snuggling up to Ryou.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: So, was it any better? Please review! I need your thoughts and comments! KYUU!


	4. The New Job

A/N: Gonem nasi! I didn't mean for it to take this long to write my new chapter! I lost my notebook at school and I just got it back yesterday! Well, I guess you don't want to just sit and read about my life, hope ya enjoy!

**Chapter four: The New Job**

"Oh no! I'm late again!" Lettuce screamed.

She ran out of her bedroom and out the door. As she was running, she ran into someone.

"I-I am sorry!" she apologized.

"Hi," the person said.

Lettuce looked up to see Ryou.

"Oh, hi Ryou!" she replied.

"Um, are you late too?" he asked.

Lettuce just nodded.

"Well, how about we walk together?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied blushing.

The two walked to school, hands locked.

As the two walked into the gates Ryou asked, "Do you want to hang out after school?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I took the job at the café," Lettuce replied sadly.

"Oh, I understand! I might stop by this afternoon then," Ryou said.

"Okay!" she replied.

They went to their classes.

**At the café: **

"Everyone, this is Lettuce. She's going to work here starting today!" Ichigo said to the other employees.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Lettuce bowed.

"Okay, it's opening time!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The owner of the café, Keiichirou, opened the doors.

It was a busy day for Lettuce, but everyone was helping her.

"Lettuce, would you take the entrance for a second please?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay," Lettuce replied.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! Please come in!" Lettuce smiled.

"Hi Lettuce," the person said.

"Huh? Oh Ryou! You came!" Lettuce blushed.

"I said I would, didn't I?" he smiled.

"Yes," she replied, blushing even harder.

He sat down, and ordered some food. In the process, Lettuce broke at least 3 plates.

"I'm sorry!" she blushed.

"It's okay, I've got to get leaving anyway," Ryou said standing up.

"Okay," Lettuce smiled.

As Ryou stood up, he gave Lettuce a peck on her check.

"Bye!" He smiled walking off.

"Oh, I didn't know you were that close!" Ichigo snickered.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce exclaimed, blushing.

"Hee Hee! Well, It's almost closing time. We better get ready," Ichigo smiled walking off.

Lettuce felt so happy, she didn't even hear her.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: So, was it any good? Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll continue! KYUU!


End file.
